Things Will Never Be The Same Again
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: After a course of one night Tony's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun woke Tony as it drifted through the hotel room. He turned over to look at her not quite believing what had happened last night. He just never imagined that the night would actually take the dramatic turn that it had. It was like in one moment his life was peaceful and serene like the ocean without any waves and in the next moment the waves came crashing sending his whole life into a tailspin. He climbed out of bed and went to look out the window. He drew a deep sigh as he recalled the events of the night before.

The night had started out fine but then things had gotten out of hand. So Angela had suggested that it would be better if they left. So they did and had ended up in this hotel room. Others were with them at first. He never thought that they would actually end up alone together. After all the night wasn't going exactly how he had pictured it. So who could have ever imagined that they would end up alone together in the hotel room? That things would actually go as far as they did? But they had and God as his witness he didn't have any regrets. He knew he was taking a big step and that his friendship with Angela would be affected. But he also had to be honest with himself and admit that he wanted last night to happen.

But still a part of him held back at first. The part of him that treasured his friendship with Angela more than anything. Did he want to risk their friendship? Was he willing to risk it? Or should he give in to temptation? So he had backed off a little at first because he was scared of letting things get to far. So even though he was attracted to her and even though he wanted to there was still that part of him that hesitated.

So at first all they did was talk. There was no harm in talking right? But then their conversation had become heated. He recalled gazing into her eyes and feeling a passion and desire he hadn't felt in so long. It was like she had cast some kind of a spell on him. He had been powerless to stop it. But the truth was he didn't want to stop it. He couldn't deny that he wanted them to go further. So with only a moment's hesitation he had leaned in and kissed her....

He snapped out of his reverie and sighed. The night he spent with her had been amazing. He hadn't felt this connected with a woman in a long time. He wanted more nights with her. But at the same time he still wanted his friendship with Angela. Could he have both? This is where the dilema came in. Could he date her and still keep his friendship with Angela? After all they had been through over the years was something like that even possible? He hoped so because the last thing he wanted was for them to lose their friendship. It meant to much to him. She meant to much to him. "I need this Angela. I need to see where this relationship could go but I also need your friendship." he whispered quietly so he wouldn't wake her. He continued gazing out the window thinking about how in the course of one night his whole world was now completely different.

She awoke and reached over to touch him but instead found herself touching slightly cooled sheets. She lifted her head and saw him looking out the window deep in thought.

"Hey."

"Good Morning." he said turning to her.

'Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then come on back to bed." she said smiling at him softly.

He walked over and climbed back into bed. She sat up and lightly stroked his unshaven cheek.

"So I guess this means that we're now officially dating?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"So, do you- do you have any regrets?"

"No, I don't. Well except..."

"Except what?"

"Except I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to my Boss."

"Your Boss?" she looked at him in confusion.

" Yeah, you see these past few years living together we have devolped feelings for one another."

"You mean feelings?"

"Yeah, and we even discussed maybe getting married in the future."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but the thing is I wasn't ready at the time to propose and she wasn't ready to accept."

"So you think because of what happened between us last night things are going to be different?"

"Yeah. That is why I hesitated because I was afraid to jeopardize our relationship."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Oh sure. I mean this was a big step that we took."

"Yeah it was. A big step but an amazing one too." he smiled at her and brushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"So, what do you think? Do you think you can date me and still be friends with your boss?"

"Oh I think I can manage that."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then."

"What is?"

"That your Boss and your Girlfriend are one in the same." she giggled.

"Ah yes. I am a very very lucky Housekeeper."

"And don't you forget it Buster."

"How can I with a beautiful, sweet, amazing, beautiful, incredible Boss like you?"

"You said beautiful twice." she said shyly

"Well since I said it twice can I kiss you twice?"

"Oh so that was your plan all along?"

'Yes, now be quiet so I can kiss you twice my beautiful beautiful boss."

He leaned in to kiss her her soft lips and she opened them slightly allowing him better access. The kiss deepened and lingererd on for several moments.

"Wow!" she said breathlessly when their lips finally parted.

"Umm yeah I think that's the word." He said out of breath himself. "I just wonder though....."

"Wonder what?"

"How long that kiss was?"

"Oh I think it was much longer than 57 seconds" she said snuggling closer to him and placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Oh I'd say it definitely was."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier about not being ready to propose and all that?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I just want you to know that one day soon I will be ready to accept."

"Well that's good to know Angela because some day soon I'll be ready to propose."

"Well as long as we don't sign in some place as Mr and ."

"Oh that will never happen Angela. Don't you remember what I told the judge?"

"That when you marry again it will be because you love and cherish her and that you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"That's right."

"As long as she is an appropriate person right?" she giggled.

"Um Angela you do know that I almost said your name right?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling. I just never thought you would actually admit it."

"Well after all that has happened since I first knocked on your door are you really that surprised?"

"No, I guess not. But now that you told the truth about that there is something else I've been waiting for you to tell the truth about for years."

"What's that?"

"That you kissed me first on my Birthday."

"Awwww Angela this is one of the 10 million reasons why I love you."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because you are soooo cute when you are wrong."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Angela watched him as he slept. The moon that they had both gazed at a few hours before was gently caressing his face. She couldn't believe that she was here with him. She never thought they would actually end up in this hotel room. That they would actually go as far as they did. Was it just last night that they had finally told each other how they truly felt? No sleep talking, no anesthesia. Just pure and honest admissions. Hers coming from a watch with the words *It's Time I Said I Love You* engraved on it. And his coming from his lips. It was all so surreal. In a way she felt like she had dreamed the entire night. After all how many times had she imagined Tony finally telling her that he loved her? How many times had she wished for it?

Their night together had definitely been a whirlwind. They had been reluctant to tell the family about the two of them and had wanted some alone time so they had or rather she had come up with off the wall stories to get them out of the house. But, alas that was easier said then done. First Mona had come home putting a crimp in their romantic candlelit dinner then Jonathon had followed a few minutes later while they were trapped in the broom closet. So they had left and had driven around for awhile before coming upon the hotel. After they had been left alone they had stared at each other nervously. Very rarely had they ever been nervous together. But, in that moment they were as nervous as they could ever remember being. To break the ice he had commented on the view. She did as well which seemed to ease the tension between them. They talked for a while each a little hesitant to make the first move. She wanted to and she had no doubt that he did too. But, they had been friends for so long. What would their friendship be like after wards? Were they both willing to take that risk? Was it worth the risk? Their friendship was the most important relationship she had in her life. With the exception of being Jonathon's Mom of course. But then all those nervous feelings went away as he leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly all the doubts, all the fears, all the hesitation went away. All it took was one kiss and they both knew they were ready to lose each other as friends.

She gently ran her fingers over his lips. Those lips that had kissed her earlier with gentleness and passion. With hunger and urgency. No man had ever kissed her like he did. No man ever made her feel like he did. Loved. Cherished. Desired. This incredible urge to kiss him came over her but she didn't want to wake him. Instead she took his hand in hers and remembered how they had caressed her. How strong and gentle they felt traveling over her body. His lips. His hands. Such an intoxicating combination. How many times had she imagined the two of them making love? Her imagination didn't do justice to the reality.  
It was so much better. So much more exhilarating. He had satisfied her yet left her hungry for more of his kisses and caresses. She snuggled close to him lying her head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat soothed her in a way that was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Slowly she felt her heart beat in time with his. Sighing contently she laced his hands in hers and drifted off to sleep to join him in dream land.

The next morning she woke up and saw him standing by the window looking out lost in thought. She told him good morning and he returned the gesture. Smiling softly she beckoned him back to bed. They talked about their past. Their present. And most importantly their future. She had no doubt in her mind that they would have one. It may have taken them a long time to get where they were now and it may not always be smooth sailing but as they had discovered a few years earlier: together is better.


End file.
